


Game of Thrones Series Finale

by benjamintsawyer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintsawyer/pseuds/benjamintsawyer
Summary: I took the established plot lines and character archs from the first six-seven seasons and tied them together. I was dissatisfied with the shows resolution and rewrote it to my own satisfaction. My finale builds off of the story lines developed by the show writers. My finale splits from the HBO series as Jon Snow arrives at dragonstone towards the end of season seven.  From this point I rewrote the finale to bring greater satisfaction to characters I loved and stories I was invested in for years. I hope that this story helps to bring resolution to other fans of the GOT show.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr, Cersei Lannister/Arya Stark, Cersei Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Gregor Clegane & Sandor Clegane, Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Jon Snow, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Game of Thrones Series Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a summery.

A Game of Thrones  
Series Finale  


Jon Snow, and his contingent, find Daenerys Targaryen and her army at Dragonstone. He is there to convince her of the threat north of the wall, the Night King and his army. She agrees to go north of the wall with him, bringing her dragons, but not her armies. She is confident that her dragons will make quick work of the threat. Her armies are to march south and stage for the siege on Kings Landing, awaiting her to rejoin them there. She leaves Tyrion and Lord Varys, to support Grey Worm as he is to lead her armies south. Jorah Mormont goes south to Kings Landing with them. Daenerys sends the Greyjoy fleet south to engage Uron and support the siege on Kings Landing. Yara has been leading small attacks against her uncle's fleet since landing in Westeros, but has not confronted him directly yet. Jon Snow sends Sir Davos Seaworth with the Greyjoys due to his experience at the Battle of Blackwater. Jon and Daenerys fly north together and their relationship becomes romantic. They head north to Winterfell and find the northern armies and the Lady Milisandre preparing to march on the Night King. 

Bran arrives at Winterfell as Sam and Gilly also arrive. Samwell shares with Bran what he learned while at the citadel. Bran realizes the true parentage of Jon Snow. Jon is a Targaryen. At Winterfell Bran begins to range far and deep as the Three-eyed Raven, he traverses space and time and is drawn deep into the past of the seven kingdoms. Though he discovers that his vision is limited while he travels, certain things he cannot pierce and just appear as a blinding light. If he travels forward he can see almost nothing. He is drawn deep into the past of the seven kingdoms, before borders and before the Targaryens. 

In order to have full vision of the past Bran is led to take possession of young hermit, a priest of the old gods. Bran discovers he has full consciousness in the priests body, he begins to explore and experience the world as the young priest. The sun never rises on the baron land and all is covered with ice. Bran wanders with no satisfaction. When he tries to extricate himself from the priests body, return to his own, he is unable to. He is trapped in the past. Bran is forced to wander, as he explores the land in which he is trapped. He soon discovers that he is in the land which will one day be the home of the Starks. He comes to land were the seat of the Starks should be, Winterfell is not built yet. Bran constructs a crude hermit structure where Winterfell will one day be. He lives there as the hermit priest.

The northern forces, with Daenerys and her dragons, muster at Winterfell. As the forces organize themselves Arya and Gendry find each other. Arya has returned to winterfell after slaughtering the Freys. Gendry traveled to Winterfell after Davos helped him escape from the Lady Milisandre. He tells Arya of his experience with the Red Lady, as well as the priestess's role in the deaths of Arya’s Mother and Brother Rob. The Lady Milisandre sacrificed the Starks to the Red God while in the service of Stannis Baratheon. She has been searching for the Prince who was Promised, she believed that Stannis was this person. The Prince who was Promised is the herald of the coming of the Lord of Light. She cursed Aryas Mother and Brother in her service to the Red God in her attempt to set into action the return of the Lord of Light. Arya is not able to immediately confront Lady Milisandre due to the muster and march.  


Jon, Arya, Milisandre, Daenerys and the northern armies march north of the wall; Jon riding Rhaegal and Daenerys on Drogon, Ghost the dire wolf goes before the armies. They march north of the wall and stage their lines. The Night King arrives with his generals, at his side are two the fallen dire wolves that had belonged to the stark children (Lady and Summer). The battle begins. The dragons burn many White Walkers.

As the armies engage Arya seeks out the Lady Milisandra. Arya finds and confronts her as the battle rages. The Red Lady, while staring deep into the red flames of the dragon fire, admits to her role in the deaths of Catelyn and Rob Stark. She is mesmerized and cannot take her eyes from the flames; confessing that it was the curse she placed upon them that allowed for their murder by the Frays. She adds that their deaths were ultimately in vain as she had wrongly put her faith in Stannis as the Prince who was Promised. The Red Lady laments that she has been disappointed by the failings of Stannis, her misplaced faith in him. The burden upon her power used to promote Stannis was a waste. The efforts put into Stannis’ cause, the curse upon Renly Baratheon as well as the sacrifice of Shireen Baratheon at the stake, took a great toll on her. She knows now what she must do. She can see clearly her course in the dragon fire.

The Lady Milisandre begins to draw the flames to her, the magic of the fire strengthening her. The burning White Walkers begin to stir as the flames are drawn from inside them and light their dead flesh as a candle wick. The Red Lady states that she is now certain of the identity of the Prince who was Promised, with the Prince she will be able to summon the Lord of Light. Arya attacks the Red Lady but is blown back by the flames. The witch turns her gaze to Jon Snow as he battles from the back of the dragon. The Night King also watches Jon as he flys. Taking his staff the Night King aims it at Jon. he hurls his ice bladed spear as a javelin at Rhaegal. The dragon is struck and crumples in the air. The lifeless body tumbles. Jon falls from his mount, collapsing down among the burning White Walkers. The Lady Milisandre comes forward she looks at the fallen beast, which lays before her. Curiously she strokes Rhaegal. As the dragon fire which she has enchanted reanimates the white walkers as fire walkers, she reveals herself as an enemy. The former dire wolf Lady is reanimated with the enchanted fire. Milisandre turns her gaze upon the fire walkers and then to the fallen dragon. With a smile she gathers all her strength and reanimates Rhaegal. She looks upon the dragon, aflame with the power of the Lord of Light. Rhaegal comes to her. She mounts the fiery beast and leads the fire walkers against the armies of men as well as the Night King. There is panic in the eyes of the Night King.

The Lady Milisandra, mounted on the fallen Rhaegal leads the flamming wights against the Night King as well as well as the armies of humanity. The battle is chaos. Daenerys is besieged by the Lady Milisandre. With two dragons Daenerys is able to overwhelm Milisandre, though the fire power of Rhaegal has been emboldened. The red lady is unable to fend off both dragons and turns to flee. The Lady Milisandre circles the field of battle, summoning the fire walkers to her retreat as well as searching over the battlefield. She is looking for Jon Snow but unable to locate him. The Lady Milisandre abandons the battle, turns her fire walkers south and begins to make for the wall. The Night King takes an ice bladed spear from one of his lieutenants and aims for Daenerys. The spear does not find its mark. Daenerys fearing for her last two dragons flees south. The northern armies flee. Jon battles the Night King, but is broken from his fall. Jon is overcome by the Night King. Arya is lost in the battle.  


Bran, in the body of the priest, is trapped in the past. He has determined that he is in the time of the Long Night, the winter which lasted a generation. As he lives as the priest in his hermitage a group of First Men come to him after being attacked by white walkers. He gives them his name as Bran. He takes them in and builds fortifications to his hermitage. A small fortress to protect the northern folk. During the construction the tower he will eventually be thrown from is constructed in the background. He becomes their de facto Lord. He is able to organize and build a fighting force. He trains and leads them to defend the north from the white walkers. As Bran explores the land he is in with his green sight he comes to the attention of the Children of the Forest. Bran and the Children meet in the gods wood just outside his fortress. He is able to secure an alliance with the Children against the white walkers. Later during another one of his green visions he is drawn in by the Night King. Both are now aware of each other.

Bran leads the Children of the Forest as well as the First Men in their campaign against the Night King. With his success in engineering, and as a leader, the northern people chant Bran the Builder. Bran then realizes he is not only the Three-eyed Raven but also Bran the Builder. He is visited by the old gods in a vision. He is in a spirit world centered by a gods wood. The old gods instruct Bran that his vision was gifted to him in order to prepare the defenses of the north against a coming terror and fire. He is to build the defenses that will be necessary in the coming age. They give him vision of the battles to come and what he must do.  


The Night King stands over Jons prone body. The Night King raises Jon from the dead. Looking on Jon with sadness and disappointment he states “The lords in the north have not been faithful stewards of the old gods.” The Night King laments to Jon that he is sad that the woods of the north have been cut back; the absence of Weirwood trees and few gods woods sadden him, but also have weakened the presence of the old gods, and their master, in the north. Turning to Jon he explains that this would be much easier for Jon to understand had the north preserved the way of the old gods. But as it is the north has strayed from their true gods and so are unprepared for their return. The Night King tells Jon He is not interested in fighting the armies of the north, that he is in fact marching south to engage the actual enemy of the north, the Lord of Light.

The Lord of Light, the Red God, is attempting to rise again His servant the Red Priestess, the Lady Milisnadre, is there to prepare the path for him. If She is able to summon the Lord of Light, an ancient celestial battle will resume, The Night King will be forced to summon the old gods, and their master The Great Other. As these opposing gods are always in conflict and exist together and against each other, the night and the light of day exist together but at odds with one another. But once summoned The Lord of Light and the the Great Other will destroy the seven kingdoms first in fire and then by the ice of winter as they battle each other. The coming winter will be a consequence of the battle of these gods.

Jon does not believe him. He cites all the northern people and the free folk that the he has killed. The children that Crastor was sacrificing to him. The Night King reiterates that there is much Jon does not know, about this life or the ones after, the battles of this world or the battles of the after. because the north has not been faithful in their preservation of the ways of their gods. Had they been more faithful he would recognize his lord.

The Night King is in fact the true and actual King in the North and as such he has rights to all his subjects; he is a servant of an old god. He is actually a merciful lord. He explains to Jon that just as the Starks assert; themselves, their justice, and their mercy upon those within their borders this old god has given him the authority to assert; his ways, his justice, and his mercy upon the North. Though at times the justices a Lord, human or celestial, levies may seam cruel to their servants it may actually be a mercy, He must take the northern people in this way, turning them into white walkers in order to preserve them.

All things will pass from this world, but their station in the next world is determined by the nature of their passing. Death is not the end, the way death comes though is of great consequence. The Lord of Light claims all those killed by fire, the Great Other claims all those taken by the cold, the drown god claims all those taken by water. All those in the North who are burned by fire, will be lost in the next world, the Lord of Light will not accept those who belong to the old gods (northern folk). This is his right. The Lord of Light will not welcome those who are not his into his grace in the next life. “There is a coming fire and I am here to prepare the northern harvest for a reaping before the fields are burned.”

Those in the north he is able to save from the fire of the Lord of Light will pass and find themselves in the service of the Great Other inn the next world. By first taking northerners with ice he is saving them from the fire. They will find themselves in the service of the old gods in the next world. The children he got from Crastor he was actually rescuing after they were abandoned in the snow. He actually does this as a benevolent lord.

Jon begins to believe the Night King but asks why he attacked Daenerys and himself. The Night King tells Jon that House Targaryen is an enemy of the old gods. The noble houses exist to provide their gods with certain advantages in the battles of this world. The gods only preserve and suffer humanity for their utility in their celestial struggle for power; the kingdoms of humanity provide particular advantages for the gods as they vie for celestial superiority. The gods use and manipulate the houses for advantages against the other gods. The houses and their bloodlines are imbued with power from the gods in particular ways according to the needs of their particular gods; the gods sow a portion of their power into their own houses in order to cultivate, to call upon that power, which they planted, when they come to this world to fight. When the gods return they may claim what is theirs by right or take by force. It is the rights of the god to take as they see fit.

The northern houses that owe the Night King fealty are unprepared for his return because they have allowed other gods into the north. The first men brought the seven faced god to the north when they first came. The first men influenced the Night's Watch, who now vow to the seven instead of the true god of the north, the Great Other. The new gods influence has diminished the strength of the old gods in the north. Certain houses are claimed by the old godsand the Great Other. House Stark and the northern houses; House Targaryen is claimed by the Lord of Light, it was the Lord of Light who sent the first dragons and Targaryens to the seven kingdoms; the dragons giving the Targaryens the power to influence and lead. The gods use their houses to; influence, manipulate, and malign the power and position of the other gods. Diminishing the influence, and so the power, of the gods to lead those who are rightfully theirs. House Targaryen exists to preserve and keep the dragons for the red gods use; they are merely the stewards of the dragons until the red god requires them. The Night King had spent part of the the long summer learning the magic to fell and claim the dragons for the old gods. He had hoped this would give him the advantage over the servants of the Lord of Light.

Certain magic can only be imbued into fallen things, this is the sacrifice that a lord requires. While this is going on the scene cuts to kings landing, the Mountain is standing guard at Cerseis chamber. As the Night Kings monologue continues the Mountain stands there. When the power of resurrection is used the one resurrected is rightfully in servitude to the lord who provides the power of resurrection, The scene cuts between the blue eyes of the Night King and the blue eyes of the Mountain, the mountain abandons Cersei and heads out to join the armies of the Night King. The old gods and the Lord of Light both have the power to resurrect. Those resurrected are in the service of the lord who raised them. The scene cuts to the Hound and the brothers without borders turning as summoned to join the Lady Milisandre.

The Night King laments his regrets over being unprepared for the Lady Milisandre, he had not foreseen her interference. He was unaware that the Lord of Light had this magic, reanimating White Walkers with dragon fire. Jon is still skeptical. He tells the Night King that the Lady Milisandre raised him from the dead. The Night King believes that Milisandre intends to use Jon as a conduit to summon the Lord of Light. She has been searching for the Prince who was Promised and believes Jon is this prince, the conduit necessary to summon her lord.

The gods reserve their battles for this world. The gods do not battle each other in the celestial realm; they struggle for advantages in battle in this world. The gods rely on their servants in this world to prepare the way for them; the servants work to ensure the conditions favor their god through the summoning. Once a servant summons their god to this world, they have already prepared the battle for their favor.

There are certain things which give a god the advantage of summoning. A strong conduit to be summoned through allows the god a strong transition to this world. It has been learned that particular things make a body more suitable as a conduit. A body of royal blood has an enchanted strength due to their struggle to reign; most bodies are too weak to withstand the process and would likely collapse into oblivion during the summoning process. The god would be sealed away for another age. It seems that royals with a rightful claim to a throne, the greater their claim the greater their summoning strength, are more desirable. One of the gifts the gods have given their respective royal houses is magic and strength of bloodline. Within each bloodline will come the strength to withstand the summoning of their god. It was also discovered though that pure bloodlines were prone to instability, hybrid bloodlines are more effective. Blending the particular strengths of various houses to ensure the royal conduit is not destroyed during the process. , but it is still a tenuous process and dangerous for the gods to undertake. The servants of the gods, priests and priestess may take generations to choose a suitable individual, being discerning in the conduit they choose for their god.

Once a god is summoned to this world the other gods are drawn into this world to fight as well. A servants tasks are to ensure the best conditions to summon their god and also to frustrate this task for the other servants. By maligning and manipulating the servants and houses of the other gods it can be assured that those gods will be unprepared for the coming battle. If one god is summoned the others will be pulled from their celestial realm into this one, not necessarily through a suitable conduit. The other gods will be called to this world to battle even if their servants have not prepared the way for them. It is the task of the various houses and faiths to prepare the way for their god and sabotage this task of the others, to secure the position of their god when the battle starts.

The process of summoning is dynamic and changes with the changes of the kingdoms. Jon as a Targaryen possess the ability to withstand fire. As a stark he posses the blood of the First Men. The strength of the First Men prevents him from being torn during the summoning. Lady Milisandre knew that to ensure the best conditions to summon the Lord of Light she required a person with the greatest claim to the greatest throne, a blood line necessary to assure a suitable conduit for the manifestation of the Lord of Light. After she raised Jon from the dead his fealty was sealed to the Lord of Light and he would not be able to resist his role in the summoning even if he tried.

Jon had upon him the mantel of the Lord of Light due to his resurrection by the Red Priestess. When the Night King saw Jon he could clearly discern the mantle of the Lord of Light upon him. It was necessary for him to kill Jon and resurrect him because of this. As now Jon is equally bound to both the Lord of Light and the Great Other. Neither holding a greater sway over him, an equal pull from both gods. Jon now has the ability to withstand the Lord of Light’s influence and serve his true god. This gives the Night King an advantage.

The Night King intends to confront the Red Priestess before she can summon the Lord of Light. He will require a dragon for this fight though. He needs one of the remaining dragons in order to confront the Lady Milisandra to meet her tactical advantage. They now have a strategic advantage over the Lady Milisandra as she believes Jon is still under the influence of the Lord of Light. The lady Milisandra believes that Jon will be drawn to her at Dragonstone in order to complete the summoning. They can meet her there in battle and will be able to overcome her when she is unable to use Jon to summon the Lord of Light. The Night King approaches Jon and tells him it is time for him to see. He stands behind Jon and touches him, Jon falls into a trance.  


Bran leads the North for many years in their fight against the Night King. Working closely with the Children of the Forest and the First Men. The First Men came to settle the North generations ago bringing with them their gods from the south. Ultimately the First Men and the Children warred against each other as they spread throughout the North. But now they have lived in relative peace. Bran begins to understand the differences within each group. The Children of the Forest are not a single tribe but are really disparate groups scattered throughout the North, they are only united in their distrust of men and their gods. The are not led by a central authority. They have no true loyalty to men or the old gods. The children of the forest worship the physical world; trees, mountains and seasons. The give greater significance to the physical rather than the spiritual. Though they feel the spirit of the Great Other, as well as the Lord of Light, within nature they value the physical over the spirit; they are drawn to worship the physical world. It was their worship, and magic, which gathered the spirit of The Great Other that was hidden within the physical world and allowed the old gods to coalesce into being. They had no intention of causing the manifestation of the old gods. The old gods are a byproduct of the children's worship of the physical. The children are a proud and ancient race who respect the power of the old gods but see them more as their equals.

The Children of the Forest are a tapestry with striking differences between various tribes. This becomes apparent as conflicts between different groups escalate. Though related to each other the various tribes have been independent for generations each group with their own nuanced culture and concepts of worship. they had originally banded together to oppose the invasion of the First Men. As they now come together again old conflicts between two particular tribes becomes rekindled. It is revealed to Bran that one of these tribe, lead by the one call Leaf, was responsible for the creation of the Night King. Leaf created the Night King with the power of the old god of winter. Her tribe created him as an ally in their fight against the First Men during their original invasion of the north. Bran confronts the Leaf over the accusations and discovers it to be true. This particular tribe are considered fanatics who worship the old god of winter. They called upon his power in order to oppose the invasion of the First Men generations ago. They created the Night King but found they could not control him. The Night King takes life indiscriminately, men as well as the Children of the Forest. When he was first made, and his power became unmanageable, the children banded together with the first men to drive the Night King north. They rallied with the seven faced god and the servants of the Lord if Light to drive the Night King from their lands. The Children have no loyalty to the people of the north they are fighting to preserve themselves and nature. They ultimately see the gods and men as their enemies, but will work with either group to undermine the strength of the other. Now that the Night King has returned the Children of the Forest will work to undermine these groups. The Night King comes to battle all enemies of the northern people and their gods. Bran realizes that he and the Night King are servants of the same gods, Bran serves the old gods the Night King serves a particular old god. Bran uses his green sight to find the Night King and entices him to come to terms, Bran pursues the secrets of the old gods and receives full revelation. 

Bran and the Night King meet. Bran has a much greater understanding of the the Great Other and his right to the Northern people. The duplicity of the Children of the forest has led Bran to the conclusion that they are unreliable allies. He understands that the Night King is a servant just as he is, both struggling to understand their role as servants, they must work together. There is much that the Night King doesn't understand about himself or how he came into being. He has vague emotions about his former self but cannot pierce his genesis. He does not understand the nature of whom he serves or why he is drawn to serve. He has given up this pursuit of self enlightenment and is merely following his compulsions, but with no understanding. He had at one time pursued the old god of winter but found no satisfaction and so abandoned any hope of understanding. But has been unable to turn from his service, he is compelled by a force which is beyond his ability to resist. The old gods seem as uninterested in fully revealing themselves to him as they were to Bran. The Night King has merely been following his compulsions, he is unaware of the will of the old god of winter. He was given this strength and power with no direction on how to use it. Bran takes the Night King to the celestial gods wood to meet with the old gods. The Night King is given full revelations by the old god of winter.

Bran anoints the Night King as the King in the North. With the alliance of Bran and the Night King there is dissension and desertions by First Men and Children of the Forest. A group of First Men, loyal to the seven faced god, stay but secretly vow to take any oath necessary to infiltrate the north and disrupt their alliance with the old gods. These men become the first Nights Watch. The fanatical group led by Leaf make plans to manipulate those blessed with green sight against the will of the Night King. They created the Night King and they called into existence the old god of winter and now feel betrayed by both. As the Night King and the old gods now value their power over men more than their responsibility to steward the physical world. The betrayal they feel leads them to ultimately manipulate the Three-eyed raven as he mentors Bran against the Night King.

Bran and the Night King prepare the north for the greater battle to come. The Night King agrees to go north and lay dormant with his forces awaiting the coming battle with the Lord of Light. Bran with the remaining Children of the Forest and First Men work to gather all the white walkers and drive them north. The Night King is unable to call all the white walkers to himself as he is reserving his strength to help construction of the wall. The wall will help any wondering white walkers from making it south before the battle with the Lord of Light. The Night King knows he must conserve his strength and his forces for the inevitable battle of the gods. The wall will also aid the north in there battle against the servants of the Lord of Light. The white walkers are driven north. As they come to were the Wall should be and it is not. Bran, Night King and the northern forces begins construction of Castle Black and the wall. As Bran recalls the specifications of Castle Black he builds the wall from his memory and extensive studies. As he builds the wall in the past the Lady Milisandre attacks it in the other timeline. Bran is led by his intuition as the Three-eyed Raven and constructs defensive battlements as those exact battlements provide refuge and shelter to the besieged Nights Watch as they battle the fire walkers. Bran is drawn into a trance during the construction  


Jon wakes up in a spirit world centered around a godswood. There he finds Bran as the Three-eyed Raven being instructed by the old gods. Jon and Bran have a brief exchange. Jon is then given clear vision by the old gods. Jon wakes from his trance with clear revelation. the Night King is the true King in the North. Jon pledges his fealty to the King in the North. He receives Jon into his service. Jon believes that they will never be able to catch up to Daenerys or Milisandre. The Night King tells him that if he can engage Milisandre he will be able to drive her south disallowing her to claim so many northerners. Jon does not see how he could hope to engage Milisandre. The Night King knows that Jon is able to warg, a gift given to the north by the old gods. He tells Jon that he must warg into Visierion; possessing the dragon, bend its will to abandon Daenerys, and fly north to meet them. Jon struggles but is able to warg into the dragon and draw Viserion north. Daenerys Is not immediately aware. She realizes just as she looses sight of the dragon in the clouds. Jon is able to evade Daenerys and fly north. Daenerys is lost in her search for the dragon.

The Night King takes possession of Viserion. He mounts the dragon and instructs Jon to take command of his army and to meet him at the wall. The Night King flys to the wall to find Milisandre attacking at Castle Black. Using the dragon fire to blast through the ice. Just as she breaks through and her fire walkers pour into the lands south of the wall the servant of the old gods engages her. He is the far superior tactical rider and is successful in routing Milisandre, She flees south with her armies drawn behind her. He pushes her until she is outside the borders of the North. The Night King abandons the chase with the threat beyond his borders. He returns to his army. Milisandres army rejoin her in the South. The hosts of the Lord of Light burn everything in their path; claiming all they burn in the name of the Lord of Light. The priestess is bound for Kings Landing with haste.  


Jon returns to Wintefell leaving the Night King and his armies out of sight of the keep. He finds Sansa. Tells her what he has seen. Bran is briefly allowed to return from his trance to help Jon convince Sansa. Jon now believes what the Night King says and they convinces Sansa of the same. They all agree that they must help the Night King. He reveals what the old gods told him; that Lady Milisandre is headed to Kings Landing were there is a text that she needs in order to summon the Lord of Light. With the text she will then head to Dragonstone where she has to go in order to summon the Lord of Light. Jon tells Samwell about the coming danger and the ability to summon the Lord of Light and the old gods.  


Jon and the northern armies march south led by the Night King atop Viserion; the dire wolf Snow, and the fallen dire wolf, Summer out front. Jon negotiated with the Night King to prevent him from claiming certain persons as White Walkers. It would be necessary for certain persons to maintain their humanity. Those necessary to rebuild humanity and the north in case they failed against the Red Priestess. The Night King refrained from turning those who pledged loyalty to the north. Brienne of Tarth joins them for the march south as well as Gendry Baratheon.

Milisandre, with the fire wolf Lady out front, leads her fire walkers as they cut through the seven kingdoms; they are headed straight to Kings Landing.  
Daenerys joins her armies who have been pillaging and besieging Kings Landing and the surrounding land, a scene of chaos.

Sansa reigns in Winterfell, administering justice. Petyr Baelish, Littlefinger, is at Winterfell with the Knights of the Vale, he hopes to manipulate control of the north from Sansa. Using his cunning and the threat of the Knights. The forces of Winterfell are depleted. Little finger hopes to take advantage of the week position of the Starks to claim the north for his own. Sansa is aware of Little Fingers disloyalty; his attempts to manipulate her as well as Littlefingers betrayal of Ned Stark. But with no forces to confront the nights of the Vale Sansa must play the situation; to turn the nights against Baelish and to gather the evidence to properly bring Baelish to trial The Stark children had uncovered the betrayal of Littlefinger when they had all been together before Jon marched south. Bran confirmed with the remaining Stark children how Jamie and Cersei were responsible for his fall from the tower. Sansa came up with the plan for her to stay in Winterfell to administer justice upom Baelish. Sansa is supported in her trial against Littlefinger by a small group Loyal to the Starks. Samwell Tarley and Gilly stay in Winterfell, Tormund Giantsbane as Sansas personal guard. They serves Sansa, and the Starks, in their justice against Littlefinger. 

Jamie returns to Kingslanding from his battles against the Tyrells. But now finds himself and Cersei trapped in Kings Landing besieged by the armies of Daenerys, unaware of the coming danger of Milisandre. Ilyn Payne Stands guard outside the chamber. As the city's defenses crumble, Jamie pleads with Cersei to abandon the Iron Throne, abandon King’s Landing. Cersei Is disgusted by Jamie. She is locked into her conviction to preserve the Lannisters rule. Jamie tells her that there will soon be nothing left to rule. She has no hope of withstanding the fire power of the Daenerys when she arrives, they are barley holding off her forces as it is. Cersei is determined to endure. She has worked so hard to get them to this point she cannot simply walk away. Jamie pushes her further that the situation is beyond hope. There is no help coming, they have no more allies. House Lannister is bankrupt, they only have each other now. Jamie senses an opportunity. If Cersei really cares about house Lannister she must leave Kings Landing. Her and Jamie can rebuild house Lannister together. Giving house Lannister a chance of escaping the flames, a chance of survival. If they die here now the last chance of survival for house Lannister will be Tyrion. The thought that the future of house Lannister would be the seed of Tyrion visibly disgusts Cersei; she would rather see the world burn. The Lannisters can one day rule the seven kingdoms but if they stay they will be leaving the Lannister name in the hands of Tyrion. Cersei is uncertain which idea is more offensive, abandoning her rule, or giving house Lannister to Tyrion.

Qyburn brings the news of the rise of Lady Milisandre to Jamie and Cersei. The former maester tells of her deadly march south. She leads an army of flaming wights and rides a dragon consumed in fire. She is a Priestess of the Lord of Light. Her destination appears to be Kings Landing and she burns everything and everyone as she makes her way to them. Jamie is lost for words. He pleadingly looks upon Cersei. She is unmoved and stern. She questions the Maester about the veracity of his information, how certain is he of the information he has been given. Qyburn assures her the information is accurate and questions what advantage could her enemy's gain, that they don’t already posses, if it were just a ploy.

Cersei takes a moment to consider the news. She enquirers about the dragon the woman is riding. Qyburn has no answers. Cersei ruminates on the absence of Daenerys from the battle so far. Cersei takes a moment to ponder the news and her current situation. Her gaze finds the ruined stones which had been the Sept of Baelor. Cercei monologues about how she has always hated this city and it’s people. The stench. The ungrateful. This city has taken everything from her. Cersei instructs Qyburn to teach her everything he knows about the Red Lady and her religion.  


Daenerys finds her armies laying siege to Kings Landing and takes command. She lands Drogon among her generals. As Daenerys consults with Tyrion and Lord Varys it becomes apparent that she has changed. Her ability to lead and engender adoration has begun to fade. Daenerys has been unaware of the power of influence which her dragons had imbued into her. Daenerys has unknowingly been utilizing a trance like power of her dragons to influence her armies. Much of the sway that Daenerys held over her armies was due to the magic of the dragons, a sort of trance that she was able to control. But now with only one dragon, as well as returning defeated, she finds she does not have the same influence over her armies as she once had. A crises of identity begins within Daenerys. She struggles to adjust to the imbalance of power she is confronted with. She realizes she is loosing control not just of herself but of her armies. Tyrion and Lord Varys are successful in talking Daenerys out of joining the battle with her dragon. They will soon have the city, with minimal loss to the innocent.  


Jamie certain of the coming destruction coming to the city and it’s people seeks out Tyrion and Lord Varys. Jamie uses Bronn as an intermediary. He arranges to meet the two in the catacombs of the city. Bronn and Jamie meet Tyrion and Lord Varys deep below the city. He tells them that they must help the people of Kings Landing to escape, lead them away from the coming doom. Lord Varys informs Tyrion and Jamie that the situation is much worse than either had realized. Having gathered information from Daenerys, and his spies in the north, he has learned much of the coming danger. The Red Lady, as well the Night King, a terror greater than anyone has ever seen. Varys tells Jamie and Tyrion that she comes to Kings Landing in search of a holy text. The rise of the Night King and the alliance of the Night King and the Northern Armies. The coming doom of the gods, Lord Varys believes this is the end of the world. The plan to evacuate the city is begun.  


Theon and Yara aboard the Black Wind, Sir Davos, sailing behind them, prepare their attack upon Uron’s fleet in Backwater Bay. Sir Davos sailing in his run-about surveys and communicates with Yaras fleet before the battle. Theon and Yara attack the Greyjoy fleet. They are unable to overcome their uncle Uron though. Yara is taken captive, Theon’s courage fumbles and he can not muster the strength to fight as Yara is taken. Yara’s fleet is destroyed, by the broadside attack of Uron’s fleet, Theon is thrown overboard. Sir Davos is successful in rescuing Theon from the water. He sails his ship away from the battle. They hide out in a cove and wait.  


Jamie confronts Cersei with the news he has learned from Lord Varys and Tyrion. The alliance of the Night King with the northern armies; the coming of the King in the North. Jon Snow marches south with Brienne of Tarth and Gendry Baratheon. The Red Lady's intention of raising the Lord of Light; her interest in Kings Landing to find the holy text. If the Red Lady is successful in summoning there will be a holocaust of the all the lands and it’s people; a complete burned offering to the Lord of Light. They will not survive. Cersei stands next to the Iron Throne and runs her hand along one of the swords. Qyburn is there with Cersei. Cersei dismisses Jamie and tells Qyburn to stay  


Daenerys, unable to wait any longer, begins her own siege upon Kingslanding. Tyrion and Lord Varys plead with her to consider the innocent within the city. They can take the city if she is patient. But as Daenerys feels her influence diminish she fears that she will loose the opportunity to seize the throne. She hastily attacks the city with fire, driven by hunger. Daenerys leads a chaotic attack on Kings Landing. Cersei and Daenerys are locked into hatred for one another; Cersei locked in her tower and Daenerys circling with fire. She decimates kings landing with no mercy, abandoning any concern, or leadership, of her armies and leaves them to fight the knights and the Iron Born on their own. Grey worm surveys the destruction brought down on the innocent by Daenerys. Jorah Mormont looks up to Daenerys with confusion.

The plan to gather and evacuate the innocent of the city, as well as the kingdom, is successful. Tyrion leads the efforts working with Bronn within the city. He is able to win over Grey Worm and Missandei. The unsullied use their organization and strength to gather and protect the innocent of the city. Protecting them from the fire of Daenerys. Tyrion leads the caravan as the unsullied provides protection. Tyrion gathers all those he can as he leads them to the refuge of Casterly Rock.

The Lannister forces have fallen and Daenerys moves in to claim the Iron Throne. Drogon tears the roof from the red keep, exposing the Iron Throne. Cersei sits on the Iron Throne. There is a brief exchange before Daenerys moves in to claim the throne. As she sits atop Drogon about to roast Cersei were she sits Milisandre shows up and engages Daenerys. The Lady Milisandre proves to be better in dragon combat during this exchange with Daenerys, Milisandre’s dragon has been imbued with the power of the Lord of Light and has superior fire power. As Daenerys is pursued by Milisandre she looks to her forces, but they are not looking to her. She sees Tyrion leading the unsullied as they flee the city. The Dothraki kill and pillage the innocent. She has lost her armies. Her courage fails her. She is overcome with the grief of it all. Daenerys flees. Jorah Mormont watches her. Not knowing what is happening he decides to return to the last muster point, Dragonstone.  


Milisandre lands in the throne room, Cersei calmly stares at her. The battle down below is winding down. All of the armies are decimated or fleeing. Kings Landing is burning. Milisandre approaches the Iron Throne. She monologues for a bit about real of power and how naive Cersei has been by misunderstanding the seat of real power. She is about to command the dragon to burn the Throne as Cersei sits upon it.

Cersei offers her a truce. She believes that she may be able to help the red lady in her battle with the old gods. Jamie is shaken by this betrayal. Milisandre is caught off guard by Cerseis knowledge of the greater war at hand. The Red Lady suggest that she may have been too hasty in her judgment of Cersei, but is incredulous as to what Cersei may have to offer her. Qyburn comes out and simply states ‘allies’. Understanding dons upon Milisandre, she nods to Cersei. Jamie steps in and stands in opposition to the alliance with the lady Milisandre. Ilyn Payne subdues Jamie. Cersei orders Payne to shackle Jamie. Milisandra asks Cersei what she has to offer. Cersei steps down from the Iron Throne; she steps down knowing that as she does she has ensured her protracted rule. Cersei tells Milisandre that she had been in fact naive to misunderstand the significance of the Iron Throne.

When Cersei recently learned of the rise of the Red Lady she has been driven to learn many other things about true power in the seven kingdoms. There were many things she knew about the seven kingdoms and their gods, but she has just recently become aware that there was much more to learn. The things she knew about power, the Iron Throne The history of the Throne, forged by Aegon the Conqueror. Built by the first Targaryens who came to the seven Kingdoms. It’s a symbol of power. There is much she didn’t know though about the throne or the Targaryens. Aegon Targaryen came to the seven kingdoms as a servant of the Lord of Light. Establishing the Targaryen reign, he also established the Lord of Lights seat of power. As long as the Targaryens controlled the Iron Throne they were given the power to call upon their lord. Learning of the power of the Lord of Light Cersei knew that to survive the coming battle she must shore up her position, allying with the Red Lady.

Cersei and Qyburn have found the holy text the Red Lady seeks. Cersei will give the text to the Red Lady, they had only knew of one thing that could offer to prove their service. Qyburn and Cersei have spent their time studying and have uncovered were to find this text but also how truly insignificant the Iron Throne is. The Iron Throne is merely a symbol of power. Cersei is no longer interested in the mere image of power. Now that she understands were the true seat of power is she despises her former lust and sacrifice for such an insignificant thing as an iron throne. Aegon built the Throne not to be merely a symbol of power. Aegon came to ensure the position of the Red God in his battles with the other gods. Cersei has only just learned the importance of what Aegon, and the Red God, put into the throne.

Cersei tells Milisandra to command Rhaegal to burn the throne. As the throne melts a text is reveled within the molten iron, unmolested by the fire. It glows. Milisandre reaches into the flames and molten metal, unburnt, protected by her power from the Lord of Light. Milisandre takes the text as the Iron Throne melts away. Opening the text she asks Cersei what she wants. Cersei Simply says, as she stares into the flames ‘The same thing as you. I want them all to burn’. They leave Kings Landing aflame.  


The hosts of the Lord of light make their way to Dragonstone to begin the summoning. The Lannisters party newly joined by: The Hound, Beric, and the Red Priest Thoros board Uron’s ship. Jamie bound and shackled. Qyburn loads many chests filled with holy texts aboard. The Red Lady atop Rhaegal leads her fire walkers as they race along the coast. 

With Uron’s fleet on the horizon Sir Davos follows from a distance, knowing they will lead him to the Red Lady. Theon is helpless. During the sail Davos must command Theon to come help him handle the ship, no one else aboard to assist with the rigging. Theon has lost all strength and hope after his discouraging showing in the battle. Sir Davos manages to get the course set, successfully handling the rigging and helm alone. The ship is large, but not too large that Davos is unable to single-hand.

Sir Davos calls Theon and begins to encourage him. He notes they both have missing appendages; Davos holds up his hand. Theon is consumed by all his failures and cowardice, he can not hear anything Davos says. Theon laments all his failures, he is weak. Theon spits out with shame that he and Sir Davos are nothing alike. Theon commiserates all he knows is shame; haunted by all his decisions, his failures. He has hurt everyone who has ever cared for him or who he has cared for. He is man with no honor. Not even a man really. Theon is just a curse upon his own name and those he meets. Theon is cursed by the gods. A man with no value as a man. Sir Davos points out to Theon that they are both literally in the same ship. The decisions that both Theon and Davos have made have brought them both to this dire situation together. But unlike Theon, Davos is proud of his decisions.

Davos considers himself a honorable man because of the way he has acted but also a cursed man; Davos has also brought nothing but shame upon himself and his name. The decisions he made has brought just as much pain and suffering as those Theon has made. Davos enumerates all the honorable things he has done and their dire consequences. He smuggled food to a starving city and was thanked by the Lord of that city by taking is fingers. He then swore his loyalty to that Lord and served him honorably and because of this lost his son. Davos breaks down. Davos chokes back tears as he sternly looks into Theon’s eyes. He continues. Because of my honor a small girl was burned to death. Honor or cowardice, we are both here, haunted and cursed. The consequences of my honor have brought me nothing but shame. But that shame does not stop me.

The gods care nothing for the honor or cowardice of men. The gods whimsically bless some and curse others. Honor or cowardice are no assurance of your value as a man. I have made all the honorable decisions and am still a man cursed, just as cursed as you. Coward or honorable you have no value to the gods unless they deem it so. You can't look to the gods, or others, to find your value. You are free to choose. I'm going now to kill a witch, a servant of the red god. I need you to help me sail to the battle. Theon is strengthened by Davos’ words.  


Daenerys returns to King Landing to find the city abandoned and burning. Drogon flys into the Red Keep and lands in the throne room. Daenerys weeps as she sees the Iron Throne melted and abandoned. Daenerys is lost and confused. She decides to return to Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of her family. As Daenerys flys Jorah Mormont sees her flight as he makes for Dragonstone as well.  


The Lannisters and the Red Army reach Dragonstone and prepare themselves for the summoning. Milisandre instructs Beric and Thoros of their role in the summoning of the Lord of Light. She sends them to search out a particular unnamed item which the Lord of Light will require once summoned. She then begins to prepare the ceremony to summon the Lord of Light. The Lannister party prepares themselves for the coming battle. Jamie and Cersei find a tower to barricade themselves in, Jamie shackled. Ilyn Payne stands guard outside the quarters of the Lannisters. A small contingent of Lannister men, the only remaining forces left to the Lannisters, are stationed outside. Qyburn seeks out the library. There is a small contingent of Nobles that accompanies the Lannisters and quartered next to Qyburn.  


Jon Snow arrives at Dragonstone and seeks out the Lady Milisandre. The Red Lady begins the summoning process but is unable to bend Jon to her will. Jon is able to deny his body for the use of the Lord of Light. The summoning for the Lord of Light remains in motion awaiting a conduit. As Jon successfully distracts the Red Lady the armies of the old gods fall upon Dragonstone. Brienne of Tarth and Gendry Baratheon lead the living. The Night King flys Visierion to engage the Red Lady preventing her from summoning the Lord of Light. The two servants of the gods battle each other with dragon fire. The White Walkers and the fallen wolves engaging the flamming wights. The Lady Milisandre realizing she has been routed mounts her dragon and begins her defense. The summoning spell for the Lord of Light awaits the role of a royal conduit.

The hosts of the Lord of Light are engaged by the armies of the old gods. Brienne of Tarth spots Jamie in the tower as he and Cersei survey the battle from their tower. Brienne calls Gendry Baratheon to herself and together they fight their way up the tower. They successfully dispatch the last of the Lannisters forces. Brienne and Gendry find Cersei with Jamie bound. Cersei has a crossbow. Brienne gracefully avoids the bolt, and refrains from harming Cersei, as she subdues her. They free Jamie. Cersei mocks Brienne. Brienne removes her gauntlet before striking Cersei, knocking her to the ground.  


Daenery’s flying from Kingslanding is surprised to come upon the battle at Dragonstone. Daenerys quickly surveys the scene. She is confused by the battle, unsure of her enemy's or her allies. As she ponders her strategy Drogon bucks and flys into the fray. Daenerys is unable to control the dragon. Drogon is driven and compelled by something else. Drogon flys over the mountain of dragon glass. The forces of the Lord of Light and the old gods skirted along the mountain. Thoros and Beric make their way along the foot of the mountain. Drogon releases his fire as he goes back and forth over the foot of the mountain. Boulders of dragon glass come crashing down. The wights are destroyed Beric and Thoros avoid the dragon fire. The mountain of dragon glass is aflame.

Daenerys is able to rest control of Drogon and engage Milisandre and the Night King; three streams of dragon fire meeting at one point. Milisandre seeing Daenerys realizes her only chance to summon the Lord of Light is by using Daenerys of House Targaryen. Though it is risky. It is her only option. Using her magical tactical advantage she musters the strength of the streams of dragon’s fire and casts a powerful spell. The battle around rages but the field of battle for the dragons and their riders is still. Milisandra lands her dragon next to an unconscious Daenerys. She completes the summoning spell using Daenerys body as a conduit.

The Lord of Light manifests as a fiery celestial giant. The Lord of Light surveys the battle. Her gaze finds Beric and Thoros at the foot of the mountain of dragon glass. Together Thoros and Beric cast a fiery spell on the dragon glass. A long fire burns were they are. The Lord of Light reaches down and pulls up a boulder of dragon glass. The damage done to the boulder by the dragon fire has fashioned the boulder into a helm; a fiery helm of dragon glass from the stone, she dons it. Then pulls up a large crudely shaped fiery sword of dragon glass. The sword, Lightbringer, and the helm were cut from the mountain of dragon glass by the flames of Drogon. The dragon of Daenerys had burned the sword out of the bed of dragon glass when she joined the battle. Beric and Thoros inflaming the helm and sword with the fire, enchanting the strength of the dragon glass. The Lord of Light brings Lightbringer down and begins to decimate everyone in fire, all armies. Claiming all those that burn for herself.  


The Night King now must summon the Great Other, as well as the old gods, before they are pulled into the battle unprepared. The Night King had always intended to use Jon for this, though he was hoping not to have to call upon the Great Other. He was hoping to prevent the summoning in order to preserve humanity. But now he is bound to summoning. The Night King seeing the Lord of Light knows that the apocalypse is upon them all. Death is coming for them all but he can save as many norther's and servants of the Great Othrr from the fire of the Lord of Light. The Night King summons the Great Other using Jon’s body. The old gods are pulled into this realm as well. They come to battle the Lord of Light. The norther gods begin to overcome the Lord of Light. Drogon and Rhaegal come to the aid of the Lord of Light. Granting her respite from the Northern gods attack.  


Daenerys lays unconscious from the toll of the summoning. Jorah Mormont watched her fall and races to her position. He comes upon the still body of Daenerys just as the white walkers find her. He fights bravely and courageously. He is successful in fighting off the hoard of White Walkers but is mortally wounded. Daenerys wakes, she is broken and unable to rise. She is able to make her way to the dying Lord Mormont. Daenerys cries for him.  


Qyburn has been watching the battle and is prepared for the second part of Cersei alliance with the Red lady, the summoning the the seven. Upon learning of the battle of the gods and the ability to summon them to this world Qyburn began to study this process, with assistance from the Red Priestess.. He was able to learn the process to summon the seven faceted god and as well as how to direct their attack. Cersei brought the alliance to the Red Lady between the seven faceted god and the Lord of Light. Qyburn had been preparing to summon their god, the seven who are one, to join the Red God in his fight against the gods of the north. Qyburn was prepared to use seven nobles, who he found that had remained in Kings Landing, to summon the seven which are one. He chose them carefully, but was limited by the few nobles he could find. He needed each person to; be of noble blood, mirror the image of a respective face of the seven faced god, as well as the strongest possible candidates. But upon surveying the battle and seeing those on the battle field he has changed his plans, He believes that he can use others who have come to battle instead of those he brought. Stronger conduits are now available. Qyburn casts the spell to summon the seven by using individuals throughout the battle field. The seven facets of one god summoned into manifestation by seven nobles there at the battle. The Mother summoned through Cersei. The Father summoned through Jamie. The warrior summoned through the Hound. The smith through Gendry Baratheon. The stranger through Jorah Mormont’s dying body; his last act in this world. The Maiden through Brienne of Tarth. The Crone is summoned through Lady Milisandre. The seven images join to become one god with seven faces. They join the Lord of Light in his struggle against the old gods. The seven nobles lay unconscious after the summoning.  


Sir Davos and Theon slip aboard one of Uron’s ships. The crew is sympathetic to Yara and Theon, but the captain is loyal to Uron. Theon fights the captain and wins. The crew join Theon and Sir Davos to confront Uron. Theon leads the man in a successful battle against Uron. Uron is killed. Theon frees Yara. The Iron Born, led by Yara and Theon, sail up and join the battle.

The drowned god is pulled into this world due the summoning of the other gods. With no proper summoning in place, or conduit ready, the drowned god is forced through the most suitable conduit. The drowned god of the Iron Born is pulled into the battle through the body of Theon Greyjoy, his body torn by the summoning. The god of the Iron Born is successfully summoned, Theon's body possessing just the strength to withstand the summoning. The drowned god battles against the Lord of Light as well as the northern gods and the seven. The toll on Theon's body was to great. He has a brief exchange with Yara. He tells her to cast his body to the sea. He wants the sea to take him. The crew lift Theon and cast him into the sea.  


The battle is chaos. The gods battle each other with no regard for the armies of men. The armies of men are in complete confusion as to the loyalties of the gods and whom they are fighting. 

Jon finds Daenerys dying but conscience. She is soiled and ash covered. He takes her in his arms. They have a brief and pained exchange. Daenerys is overcome by the grief of all her failures. As jon and Daenerys weep in eachothers arms the Lord of Light looks upon Daenerys. Daenerys calls Drogon to herself but the dragon does not respond. The Lord of light summons Drogon and Visirion to her defense, disengages from her struggle with the old gods. The Seven and the two dragons hold off the old gods and the drowned god. Shunting Jon aside with the heat of her hand the Lord of Light lifts Daenerys. She looks down upon Daenerys broken body laying in her palm. Daenerys looks upon the god with awe and fear. SHe breaths fire into her hand where Daenerys lays. Raising her arms to cover herself she is unburnt. The Lord of Light breaths deeply. Daenerys is consumed by her flame. As Jon is overcome with grief the Night King approaches, heavily wounded by his altercation with Milisandre. the Night King places Jon into a trance.

Daenerys wakes to find herself in the next world. She is unburned and glows with a radiance coming from from within her. She is confused briefly but revelation soon comes to her. Though she was distressed by her failures in the last life those torments were ultimately inconsequential. She had been, in fact, a true servant of the Lord of Light; she was faithful to her duties. She now understands the insignificance of those things which had burdened her, among these was her pursuit of the Iron Throne. She had been struggling against the trifles of House Targaryens. The true calling to which her house was obliged to she had fulfilled; to steward the dragons, prepare Lightbringer for the Lord of Light, and to posses the strength to withstand the summoning of her god. She brought the fire of the Lord of Light to the people faithfully, and was consumed by her own flame in death.

Daenerys was a true servant in; image, nature, and deed so now may enter into the grace of the Lord of Light. She is now in the favor of the Lord of Light in the next world. Consumed by fire in the last world and healed by fire in the next one. She is in a fiery celestial throne-room. She is surrounded by the Targaryens who have also passed into the graces of the Lord of Light: dragons and silver haired Targaryens at peace; ministered to in this sanctuary of their lord. They surround Daenerys. She is led to her throne. She takes her throne. She is overcome. The dragons release their fire. The haven of the Lord of Light is filled with praise for Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys receives their praise.  


Jamie and Cersei lay unconscious. Brienne and Gendry lay beside them. Jamie, his shackles broken during the summoning, wakes up and goes to Cersei. They embrace. She reveals that she has ensured their survival, as well as house Lannister, by allying with the Lord of Light and bringing the Seven to battle for him. The world will be destroyed but they will endure. They will survive the coming holocaust and they will rebuild house Lannister together. They now have everything they have always wanted; their enemy's are dead, their debtors are burned, and all those who have judged them are gone. It is just the two of them now, just as they always wanted. They can now live and love as they have always dreamed. With the world aflame around them Cersei smiles as she looks into Jamie's eyes. Jamie is disgusted by Cersei, the wanton destruction of this world makes him visibly upset. He pulls away from her, realizing he has loved a monster.  
Jamie and Cersei stand among the carnage. They look upon each other with disappointment and confusion. Ilyn Payne comes upon them. Payne bares his sword and engages Jamie. Payne overcomes him, Jamie on his knees before Payne. Cersei commands Payne not to kill Jamie. He is necessary for the survival of house Lannister. Looking Cersei in the eyes Payne takes Jamie's head. Cersei screams. She runs to Jamie and holds his lifeless hand. Cersei is bitter with rage, she stands to confront Payne. But Arya Stark stands were Payne had stood. Arya is alive and has been trailing the armies waiting for her chance to attack her enemies. In a moment of inspired spite Arya decided to take the form of Ilyn Payne after she had killed him. She wanted to take the form of the man who had executed her father, Payne had swung the sword on Ned Stark, as she executed the very man who was responsible for his death, Jamie was responsible for the events which sentenced her father. Cersei; looks upon Arya as she cleans her sword, composes herself, suppresses her anguish and rage. Cersei and Arya square up against each other, Cersei moves towards the open door as she does.

Arya and Cersei stare bitterly at each other. A moment passes. Cersei waits for Arya to say something. Arya takes a deep breath as she composes herself. Each thinking on all their families have suffered by the other. Cersei despises the Starks. The boldness of these peasant Lords whose pride she was forced to confront. Their foolishness which help start all of this. Ned Starks blind faith in Robert Baratheon, his naivety as the King’s Hand. How had he expected her to act when he told her he knew about her and Jamie. She was merely protecting her love, those dear to her. All she has done she has done for the love of; her family, her children and Jamie. Cersei moves closer to the door as she does she looks upon Jamie; momentarily taken by her love but looking upon his limp body she is overcome with disgust for all his weakness’. She is reminded of Jamie’s brash foolishness which also helped start all of this. Clenching her jaw she looks from Jamie to Arya. Arya takes Jamie's face.

Jamie asks Cersei if it was worth it. Cersei is stunned and immobile. Jamie crosses the room. Cersei is lost in confusion. She stares into Jamie's eyes. Jamie looks down upon Cersei, ‘what you sacrificed?’ Her mind races over all she has lost; House Lannister, Jamie and her children. The loss of herself. ‘The irony of sacrificing your family to save your family. Cersei the only thing you have ever valued, your family, you squandered away. You foolishly allowed your family to be taken from you vainly thinking this would save them.’ Cersei considers what Jamie is saying and realizes that he is right. Her family is the only thing she ever valued; she bartered with the only thing of worth to her, her family. She blindly sold them away piece by piece; as she tried to protect them. Jamie begins to enumerate all her mistakes.

Cersei realizes her foolishness and weakness. She had allowed Joffrey and Tomnen to go to the Tyrells, Myrcella to the Martells in order to preserve the Lannisters; her enemies took advantage of her. She should have fought harder to keep her family from being broken. She blindly exchanged the only thing precious to her merely for the word peace. She gave up her children for a word. Alliances broke and enemies made in the hope to bring peace for her family. Simultaneously creating new enemies to preserve a family which she was giving away to her known enemies. She was foolish to think she could protect them once she gave them up. She should have just held on to what she had when she had it. She destroyed the only thing she loved in her attempts to preserve it, loosing it all. Jamie asks Cersei again if it was worth it. ‘you were not strong enough.’

Arya emotionally tortures Cersei, doing her best to maintain compassion for Cersei in the eyes of Jamie. ‘I was brash and foolish, because I had to be. I could not be their father, or your husband. But I did this to protect them and you from our enemies. I had to play the brash fool, the Kingslayer, to draw attention away from you and our children. If I showed love towards you and our children, your husband, the drunken King Robert Baratheon would have suspected something. He would have killed you and our children. I allowed people to sneer Kingslayer behind my back so their mouths would be too full to sneer sister-fucker to the King. I sacrificed my pride to save our family. You Have betrayed my sacrifice with your weakness. I left you to protect our children because I couldn’t. You gave our children to our enemies. You killed our legacy. You destroyed us. You were the only one who could have saved us, our children. But you misspent your strength.’ He questions all of Cerseis deeds. ‘You have burned the world down to hid your failures. Leaving us nothing and no one’. Cersei looks desperately from the Jamie in front of her to the Jamie laying limp and headless on the stone floor, blood running down the tower stairs. Licking red tongues of flame and waxing blue crags of ice build around the tower, the battle of the gods rages with no consideration for her. Cersei losses the rest of her strength, Cersei crumbles into Jamie's arms. Taking Cersei in his arms Jamie guides Cersei to the tower window. Cersei looking up and realizing what is happening pleads and begs with Arya, but is unable to overcome Jamie. Arya Looks into Cerseis eyes, ‘the things you have done for love’. Jamie pushes Cersei from the tower window as she continues to beg and pull at Jamie; she has not prepared herself for death.  


Arya stands among her fallen enemies overcome with blood lust. The Mountain shows up with the fallen dire wolf Summer at his side. The intense anticipation of battle rushes through Arya. She surveys the Mountain finding his weakness’. Her boldness wavers as she looks to the fallen dire wolf. She takes her needle out. The Hound shows up with the fire wolf Lady. He is there as a servant of the Lord of Light. He does not want to fight Arya, his enemy is the Night King, he is there for the Mountain alone. Arya recalling her prayer remembers that she has actually forgiven her grudge against the Hound. She has not included him in her list for years. The remaining living dire wolves come from the shadows and join Arya, Nymeria has come to join the battle with Snow. It’s a stand off. As the Hound and the Mountain focus on one another Arya shifts her gaze between the two.

Arya has a revelation as the faceless god descends upon her, the Hound and the Mountain can not discern the presence of the faceless god; he has heard her prayers, her list. The faceless god reveals to Arya that his true strength comes from his ability to impersonate the various gods and to deceive their servants, taking their images for his own. He then fabricates the mantle of the Lord of Light as well as the old gods. He places these mantels upon Arya. Giving her the power to sway their respective servants to her will. Arya realizes that she now posses the power to control all fallen things. She controls death.

Arya prepares to fight. Though she could easily manipulate the mountain she wants to destroy him while he fights. She wants a fight. Arya calls all the wolves to her side, Arya with; the fire wolf, dire wolves, and fallen wolf (relishing her new power) attacks. Arya goes straight for the Mountain. The Hound is held at bay by Lady, the fire wolf, the remaining wolves sit back. Arya is overcome by the Mountain. The Hound, able to break by Lady, attacks the mountain to help Arya, The Hound and Arya overcome the Mountain, with the fire wolf nipping at the Hound. The Mountain falls. The Hound steps back to allow Arya to deliver the final blow, the Hound staggers mortally wounded. The Mountain falls. Arya and the Hound have a brief exchange she tells him that she has forgiven him.

The faceless god comes to Arya and tells her she has not been given the power to forgive, nor to redeem. It is not her place to take those from the faceless god she has promised. The faceless god has heard her prayers. Arya promised the faceless god the Hound. If she is to be a faithful servant she must fulfill her prayer. If she is unfaithful he will abandon her now. She will never have the strength to challenge those remaining on her list; the Lady Milisandre, Thoros and Beric on her own. Seeing the Hound close to death Arya takes needle in her hand. She begins to weep as she looks down on the hound. The hound chokes back tears. He tells Arya he is glad it is her. Arya then lies to the Hound, she tells him he is forgiven. The hound tells Arya not to fuck it up this time. Arya takes the Hound in the name of the faceless god.

Sansa is at Winterfell preparing to administer justice upon Little finger. Little finger is unaware of his coming doom, believing he has actually successfully manipulated Sansa, as well as those loyal to her; Samwell, Gilly and Tormund to his own will. Sansa confronts little finger and executes him herself. The knights of the vale withhold any assistance to Little finger.

Jon, Bran and the Night King are in the celestial godswood. The Night King will be passing the mantel of Night King to Jon. He implores the two of them to remain vigilant. It is necessary for the Night King and the Three-eyed Raven to work together and protect the north from the next rising of the Lord of Light. The last great greenseer, the Three-eyed raven, lost his way during the last age. He warns Bran to be strong. The toll on him may cause him to loose himself. The last Three-eyed raven was led from his path by Leaf and the group of disgruntled Children of the Forest, the same group who had abandoned Bran and the Night King when they first allied and built the wall. There are many agents with self serving interests who will try to sway each of them. The battle between the gods, the old and new, is an ancient battle that will never end. The gods care nothing for the affairs of men. The gods would be unconcerned with the death and destruction visited upon men as they battle the other gods for supremacy. The Game of Thrones between the gods will only bring suffering to humanity. The trifles of the Iron Throne and the seven kingdoms are merely the moving of pawns in the game of the gods. The only protection afforded to the north are the graces given by the Night King and those gifted with greensight, the Three-eyed Raven. And it will be the role of Jon, as the Night King, and Bran, as the Three-eyed Raven, to do what they can to prepare what they can to protect the north form the next Game of Thrones of the gods. The Night King then passes his mantel to Jon. Jons eyes turn blue. He returns to his body. He abandons the battle and heads north of the wall, to lay dormant until he is woken by the Three-eyed raven for the next battle against the servants of the Lord of Light.  


Arya runs through the battle searching for; the Lady Milisandre, Beric and Thoros. The wolves running before her. As she flies through the melee fire walkers and white walkers flock to her and form ranks around her. She finds Lady Milisandre, Beric and Thoros they have all been strengthened and made more powerful by the presence of the Lord of Light. Milisandra stands as tall as a giant. Arya flanks the three with her army. She engages them and drives them back towards the sea. It is a powerful battle. Arya holds the upper hand with the size and strength of her army but the three servants of the Lord of Light put up a strong defense. Beric and Thoros fall by Aryas hand.

The lady Milisandre leads Aryas army down to the sea upon a narrow seawall, the shear side of Dragonstone on her right and the pounding sea on her left. For a moment she is corned but the numbers of Aryas army loose their strength as they can’t attack her with more than a few at a time, and only head on. With the sea and wind pounding Sir Davos comes at the lady Milisandre with one of the Iron Born War ships. He drives the ship deep into the Lady Milisandre with the power of the wind and waves. Piercing her with the bow sprit, a mortal wound deep to her abdomen. The Lady Milisandre losses her strength as she is skewered between the ship and the battlements.

Arya steps through her ranks. She climbs up onto the gunwale of the ship. She walks with the agility of a cat as she makes her way up the bow sprit. Arya dons the mantel of the drowned god. She calls the Kraken to her. The Kraken pulls the Lady Milisandre down into the depths. Arya wonders off. The last person on her list finished.

The battle of the gods still rages. It has moved away from the battles of men. The armies of men begin to realize they are not being led by anyone anymore and that their gods have abandoned them to fight amongst themselves. The armies of men begin to disengage and return to their lands to rebuild. All of the seven kingdoms are decimated. No one left to rule them.  


Tyrion returns to rebuild Casterly Rock. He stands on the battlements staring out on the peaceful snow covered land around the castle. A few white walkers and fire walkers fight outside the castle. The palisades of Casterly Rock are singed and ice covered. No banners fly from the parapets. There is the buzz of movement from within the castle behind Tyrion. One of the few remnants of humanity left. Those he led to salvation from the battle of the gods. Lord Varys and Bronn come out to join him. They are there to convince Tyrion to take his role as the Lord of Casterly Rock. He must lead. The situation is already tenuous within the castle. There is unrest with the situation at hand. There are degenerate already looking to take advantage.

Tyrion is reluctant. He despises the things the Lannisters and Casterly rock have done in their desire to lead. He is ashamed to be a Lannister. He regrets any role he played in any of this. He is tired of the game. Let these degenerates have a turn to play. What does it matter which group of degenerates lead. It’s always the same, suffering for the innocent. Lets give another group of degenerates a chance at killing. Maybe the last of humanity will finish themselves off, ensure the end of suffering. Lord Varys points to the few white walkers and fire walkers outside the castle and states that it appears that even death doesn't ensure an end to suffering. The only thing is certain is that someone will lead so why not Tyrion.

Bronn encourages Tyrion. Tyrion is a Lannister, the only Lannister left. But also the only true Lannister that Bronn has known. All the others of his house struggled to be the image of what house Lannister was supposed to be. While Tyrion actually possesses, and embodies, what it means to be a Lannister. Tyrion is the Lion of Casterly Rock. Bronn and Lord Vary’s lead Tyrion while they talk. Taking him inside. Inside Tyrion finds that those he worked with and saved have all assembled. Lord Varys and Bronn inform Tyrion that it’s too late anyway because it’s already been done. Tyrion will rule. A reluctant degenerate King. The crowds cheer as Tyrion takes the seat of Casterly Rock. They bring him his crown. Tyrion discreetly sheds a tear. there is no joy in his tears as he looks on the remnants he saved. He will rule justly and fairly but he is just so tired of it all.  


Brienne gives Jamie a knights burial and weeps while everything burns. The seven kingdoms are burnt, then are covered in ice. First burned by the Lord of Light and then extinguished by the ice of the old gods. Winter has come.  


Drogon flys over the lands of Westeros. He climbs as the land disappears beneath him, flying high into the atmosphere. He passes the Lord of Light and the Great Other as they continue to battle each other, paying him no attention, flying higher and higher. Rhaegal and Viserion battle along side the gods. The world lays round and blue beneath the Dragon. The dragon flies away the scene continues to pull away, as the world lies blue in the black expanse of space. The azure sky around the world is revealed to be the pupil in the eye of a blue eyed giant, Macumber the blue-eyed giant. All the heavens merely the apple of the giants eye.


End file.
